


暗涌 00

by mlekoPolk



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlekoPolk/pseuds/mlekoPolk





	暗涌 00

密闭空间全然是黑暗的，完全看不见任何东西。即便是早上也没有光可以透进来。本来这小室里是有灯的，可朱正廷奈于被锁着，根本动不了身子去开灯。何况他就算没被锁，自己也起不来..

外头传来一丝动静，是黄明昊吗...朱正廷想。

“吱...”门开了，“哥哥。”

朱正廷没吭声，现在他累的没力气和他讲话。黄明昊见他没作答，开了灯缓缓走近床边，“怎么？哥哥不想跟我说话吗？”

微弱的灯光通亮整个小室，但还是显得阴暗，毕竟这，从来都是，为他准备的，调教室。

“哥哥要起来哦，不吃饭会饿死的。”黄明昊将他转了个身面对自己，作势要拉他起来。

“你放我出去我就不会被饿死了。我还会过得很好。”朱正廷甩开他的手，嚷道。

“哥哥怎么能这么说呢，这里多好啊。”黄明昊用指尖抬起朱正廷的下颚，“不是吗。”

“黄明昊！”朱正廷侧过脸去，“别闹了，放哥哥走吧。”黄明昊嗤笑一声，“放你走？”黄明昊用力将朱正廷拽了起来，将他翻了个身，跪趴式的朝向正面，后穴对着自己。“我还没玩够呢。”

朱正廷被这突如其来的动作弄得一惊，下意识紧缩后穴，使得原本没有清理干净的精液被挤了出来，一滴一滴流到床单上。朱正廷回头一脸慌张的看着黄明昊，“你要干嘛..”

“干你啊。”

还是粗鲁式的没有做任何润滑工作就一根没入，只不过这次因为有原本的精液代替做润滑，小穴没有什么刺痛感。但黄明昊粗大的阴茎快速抽插还是会让朱正廷感受到疼痛。

朱正廷不想羞耻的将自己的呻吟暴露出来，使劲咬着唇不让音漏出来，但还是抵不过一丝呻吟从夹缝冒了出来。“啊哈...嗯..”

“哥哥这次叫的没有上次的浪哦，是昊昊不够用力吗？”黄明昊见状，撑着他的腰，整根抽了出来又尽全力插进去。

“唔...啊！”

朱正廷不知是不是因为上次的调教被操开了，现在短时间内就能让他感受到快感，后穴也分泌出一些淫液，前头好像也受了刺激似的硬了起来。

“嗯..呜..前..前面..”黄明昊故意没理会朱正廷的话，把朱正廷的腿岔开了点，肉棒进的更深了。“唔唔...深...”朱正廷下意识摸自己的阴茎，奈何不能两只手，便一只手撑着床，一只手撸动下面的阴茎。

他快速的摩擦阴茎，慢慢变得红紫了，两边带来的快感让朱正廷爽到不行，“啊..啊啊哈...要射了...”黄明昊也不拦着他，就让他肆意的射在了床单上，“哈..”

见朱正廷刚送完一口气，黄明昊对朱正廷笑了笑，“哥哥自己射的自己舔掉哦。”没想到黄明昊的狡猾，承载着他的抽插，怕他因为自己的不照着做又会受到什么惩罚，朱正廷只好乖乖的俯下身子，舔着自己的精液。

“哥哥真骚啊。哥哥知道自己在干嘛吗。在舔自己的精液哦。”朱正廷羞耻的脸红了个底，小穴下意识夹紧了点。结果臀部又受到了一顿拍打，“哥哥放松，夹的太紧了。”

黄明昊抽动了几下，快要射精了却将肉棒抽出来，正对着射到朱正廷的屁股，又将他的脸挪了过来，尽数喷在他干净的脸上。

“..呜..”

朱正廷仙子一般的脸上也被黄明昊的精液玷污，真骚。看着朱正廷的屁股被精液覆盖的样子，不禁起了恶趣味，黄明昊抄起地上的一瓶红酒，撬开盖子，一下捅进朱正廷的后穴，液体流动的感觉自然不舒服，朱正廷反应过来，惊呼：黄明昊你在干什么。

“刚刚没射到哥哥的骚穴里面，所以用红酒代替一下哦。”

等待红酒装满了后穴，黄明昊将瓶塞塞进朱正廷的后穴，不让红酒漏出来。被红酒灌满，让朱正廷的小腹都微微胀起，如同灌肠一般，涨。

“哥哥装好哦，我待会来检查。”

临走前黄明昊还不放过的给朱正廷夹了乳夹，开启了，高强模式振动。

哥哥可不要太享受哦。


End file.
